


Sub!Soonyoung

by criesmom



Series: Sub!Series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ADHD!Soonyoung, Dom!Soonyoung, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, but can identify as anything i'm not about that gender specific vocab life, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Soonyoung always has to be doing something wit his hands which in this case leads to him being a lil subby sub





	Sub!Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> I actually remembered to mention a condom this time !! amazing !! also this took me ages to write and is the longest one shot I have ever written I had so so much fun holy shit

Soonyoung always had to be doing something with his hands. Having ADHD and a sleep schedule too chaotic to be medicated, his hands always had to have something to play with. In school it had been a marble or a rubber band in his pocket; during filming between takes it was zippers or buttons on his clothes. And now, being in a long term relationship with you, it was your clit.

You were sitting on the couch with him the first time it happened. He had a day off, which he had chosen to spend watching movies in your apartment. You were both in sweat pants and loose shirts, not bothering to make too much of an effort and focusing on spending time together instead. You were about halfway through the third film when Soonyoung slipped his hand under the waistband of your pants and into your knickers.

You turned to look at him as he found your clit and started to rub lazy circles over it. His eyes were still fixed on the TV, seemingly still interested in the film.

You reached a hand to brush the backs of your fingers on his cheek. “You alright? Movie boring you?”

He hesitated a little before turning to look back at you, smiling. “No, just need to do something.”

Understanding straight away, you nodded, keeping your hand on his cheek as you both focused back on the film. You slipped your hand around to comb your fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck as he continued to softly play with your clit. It wasn’t enough to distract you from the film but enough to cause a gradual pooling at your core. You could tell he wasn’t putting all his concentration into what his hand was doing and it was more of an absent-minded action, which was fine by you.

When the film started to near its end, his movements became slightly more firm; pressing a little harder and making figure eights instead of simple circles. Your body reacted almost instantly, your breath hitching a little and your nipples hardening. You looked back to him but he was still focused on the film, brows furrowed a little as a reveal was made. Going back to the film, you moved your hand down his body to palm him through his pants, making him go half hard. He chuckled a little next to you, moving the finger from your clit to swipe up your core. His finger, newly lubricated, moved back to your clit and kept making the figure eight movements. Still, neither of you were putting all your effort into what you were doing with your hands, both too invested in the film to really pull your attention away from it.

It was still another fifteen or so minutes before the credits started to roll, at which point Soonyoung reached forward to put the TV on mute, one hand still in your pants. He lent back and looked down at you, smiling wide.

You rolled your eyes at him. “You little shit.”

He laughed as you swapped hands on his crotch and shifted to swing one leg over both of his to straddle his lap. You threaded the fingers of your now free hand through his hair, the other still rubbing on his crotch as he readjusted his hand in your knickers. You sat there, staring into one another’s eyes as you worked your hands on each other, still not speaking.

When he suddenly slipped a finger inside you and started to curl it upwards, you let out a moan and fell forward a little. He caught your lips with his own and started moving them together instantly, swiping his tongue over your bottom lip a few times to ease it open.

Before you got carried away you pulled back, removing your hand from his crotch and making his hips keen in response. You wrapped your fingers around his wrist and pulled his hand from your pants, moving it up to his face and watching him take his finger into his mouth. You watched his lips wrap around it and suck, pulling it slowly out and then licking his lips. As soon as he was done, you put your lips back on his, this time leading the kiss as you took his bottom lip in your teeth. He whined softly as you nibbled and sucked on it, knowing he liked it when you made his lips kiss bruised. He had both hands on your hips, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs as you wrapped your arms around his neck and continued the assault on his lip.

He loved to have his lip bitten to the point where it was red and swollen, and you loved to do it to him, savouring the soft moans that you eagerly swallowed. He had once told you that he could let you suck his bottom lip for hours and be completely satisfied, which again, you were fine with. However, on that day you had needs of your own, so when you started to get impatient you inched forwards, moving to slip your tongue into his mouth and softly grind your hips down on him.

The strangled groan that left his throat in response made you smile into the kiss, applying a bit more pressure as you rocked your hips again. His grip on your hips tightened and he started trying to control your movements. You pulled back from the kiss again and took his wrists in your hands.

“Ah, ah,” you tutted, lacing your fingers with his. “Not today.”

He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing softly as his mouth was left agape. You stared at his bottom lip, slightly swollen and glistening with saliva. He whined a little as you licked your own lips, eyes still trained on his. He bucked his hips a little and you felt how hard he had gotten.

“Please,” his voice was a whisper, and looking back up to his eyes you could see he was getting desperate.

Smirking, you pinned his hands to the back of the couch, fingers still intertwined with yours. Not being able to touch you, you forced him to watch as you ground against him, too slow for it to be enough, but with enough pressure to make him squirm under you. His breathing was heavy and hitching, broken by moans and loud swallows as he tried to contain himself. You revelled in how hyper sensitive he was.

When you felt his hips stutter under yours, you lifted off him. Knees still either side of his legs, you watched his face as he panted heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. Once his breathing evened out a bit, he whined again, squirming.

“Why did you stop?”

You smiled, ducking your head down to kiss a line from his still swollen lips to his ear. You kissed the shell of his ear before whispering in it. “I’m not done.”

He swallowed again and watched you stand up in front of him. Offering a hand, you lifted him from the couch and sat where he had just been, spreading your legs a little and looking up at him.

“Knees.”

He quickly obliged, kneeling in front you and placing his hands on your knees, waiting for further instruction. You folded your arms, scooting your butt closer to the edge of the couch. He licked his lips and the action went straight to your core.

You slid your sweatpants down your legs, lifting your hips to make it easier as Soonyoung pulled them off all the way and put them next to you on the couch. You were left in just your underwear and loose shirt and you could feel the cool air hitting your core, the fabric guarding it dampened. Soonyoung reached up and you lifted your hips again, allowing him to shimmy your knickers off and place them atop your sweatpants.

Once you were completely exposed to him, he put his hands back on your knees, his palms warm. He looked up at you, worrying his lip between his teeth. You smiled, reaching a hand to gently cup his jaw.

“Can you make me feel good?” you asked as he melted into your touch. He nodded against your hand, making you smirk. “Show me.”

He nodded again, lifting his face from your hand and dropping his eyes to your core. Spreading your legs a little more, he kissed up the inside of your thighs, occasionally pausing to suck and nibble the skin. He took his time working up to your core, and when he finally reached it your breathing was uneven, the warmth in your stomach almost unbearable. He hesitated, mouth hovering over your clit, and looked up at you through his eyelashes. You rolled your eyes.

“Don’t be a tease, Soons.”

He smirked, a light blush spreading over his cheeks before he finally attached his lips to your clit. You gasped at the sudden contact, one hand gripping the arm of the couch and the other flying to grasp and handful of Soonyoung’s hair. He swirled the tip of his tongue around your clit, hands massaging your thighs as he went. You gave a soft tug to his hair, making him moan into you and pulling a subsequent moan from your own mouth. He sucked on your clit softly, pulling it between his lips to flick it with his tongue and making you shift your hips into him more.

You kept tugging on his hair as encouragement, eventually feeling one of his hands leave your thigh and travel up your body. As he couldn’t see what he was doing properly, you guided his hand to cup your boob through your shirt, thankful you hadn’t bothered to put on a bra. He started off massaging it in time with the hand still on your thigh, all the while still keeping at his work on your clit. He then began pinching your nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, adding to the pleasure he was already giving you. His mouth on your clit and fingers rolling your nipple distracted you as his hand still on your thigh started to move up towards your core.

When the tip of his finger started circling your vagina you gasped, your body jolting a little. He chuckled, slipping the finger into you slowly so as not to cause you discomfort. This of course wasn’t needed, as you were wet enough at this point for him to pound you into the couch with no problems, but you let him take his time. Once he had his finger inside you just far enough, he started to curl it up, instantly hitting your g spot and making you let out a wavering moan.

Between his finger curling inside you and his tongue on your clit and the fingers of his other hand rolling your nipple, you could feel an orgasm fast approaching. Your hips bucked involuntarily up into his mouth and your breathing turned into high pitched moans.

“Fuck, Soonie I’m gonna cum.”

To your dismay, he pulled off your clit and stilled his fingers, looking up at you with furrowed brows. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, you asshole!” you all but yelled at him, making him laugh. “Keep going!”

He did so willingly, putting his mouth back on your clit and resuming his actions with his hands. You kept spilling out words of encouragement to him, pulling on his hair and your grip on the arm of the couch turning your knuckles white. Within just a minute, you were cumming, walls clenching around his finger as he continued to curl it into your g spot, still rolling your nipple through your shirt and sucking on your clit.

He kept going through your orgasm, never slowing as you came down. He moved his tongue to lap at your entrance and around his finger, then returning to your clit. When you felt yourself going into over stimulation, you pulled yourself to sit up straight, consequently pulling your core away from his face. His lips detached from your clit with a soft pop and he blinked up at you.

He smiled and sat back on his heels, wiping his finger on his pants and licking your discharge from around his mouth. “That good?”

You nodded, patting the spot on the couch next to you for him to sit down. He climbed up and settled back, putting an arm around your shoulders and pulling you to lean on his chest. He rubbed softly up and down your arm as you drew shapes on his chest. You sat like that for a while, quiet but for your breathing, which had yet to even out. You nuzzled into his chest and looked down, catching sight of the tent in his pants.

You sighed, tracing a finger down his stomach and back up to his chest. “Give me a moment and I’ll sort you out.”

He chuckled breathily, his chest shaking. He pulled you closer to him and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Whenever you’re ready.”

When your breathing had calmed completely, you looked down at his crotch again, thinking about what he must look like under his pants and boxers. You licked your lips at the thought, dragging your hand down his torso to trace lightly over the waist line of his pants. You shifted to sit up a bit more, threading the fingers of one hand through his hair as the other kept lightly running along his waist band.

He turned his head to face you and you took his bottom lip between your teeth again, tasting yourself on him. As you sucked and nibbled his lip you slipped your hand into his boxers to stroke him, making his breath hitch in his throat as he froze. You smiled, lip held in your teeth as you stroked him firmly for a while, eventually taking him out of his boxers. His dick stood up, tip red and leaking precum. Moving your mouth to his jaw, you lightly stroked a line up the underside of his dick with a finger. He let out a shaky breath as you started to softly suck the corner of his jaw, still tracing the veins on his dick with light touches.

“What happened to not being a tease?” his voice shook as he spoke.

You hummed into his jaw. “Doesn’t apply to me.”

He let out a sound of disappointment mixed with a moan. “How is that fair?”

You wrapped a thumb and finger around the base of his cock tightly, causing him to groan. “I can make you wait longer if you want.”

He shook his head frantically, swallowing hard. “No, no that’s fine.”

You started to slowly twist your wrist, circling the base of his dick. “Are you sure? Because you know I have that cock ring in my room.”

He whined loudly, hips bucking a little. “No it’s okay. Tease away.”

You loosened your grip on him and resumed your previous actions. “Good boy.”

He whined again at the name, and you mouthed your way down to his Adam’s apple, sucking it lightly as it bobbed up and down. Gradually, you moved from lightly tracing his veins to wrapping your hand around his dick, pumping him firmly as you still lapped at his neck. He could do little but gasp and whine, every buck of his hips being met with a particularly harsh nip to discourage him.

His head was thrown back, neck elongated and exposed to you as one fist was balled up in your shirt and the other at his side. His breathing was laboured and guttural, his Adam’s apple all but spasming under your lips. You took a break from sucking his neck to look down at his dick. It looked almost painfully hard, the tip hot and red and leaking precum down his shaft.

Licking your lips, you shifted your weight to press a soft kiss to his tip – just a peck – then licked up the precum with soft movements of your tongue. He groaned above you, the hand fisting your shirt moving to cup the back of your head. You gave him a warning look, which he simply nodded a reply to. He was smart enough not to force you down on him.

Mimicking the light touches you had given him with your finger, you traced the veins on his dick with the tip of your tongue, going back to his head every so often to lick up the precum collecting there. After a while you wrapped a hand around his shaft again, pumping it a little as you put your lips around his tip and swirled your tongue. His hand on the back of your head gathered up your hair out of the way so he could see you better.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” he breathed, voice catching in his throat as he held back moans.

You pulled your mouth off him and sat up. “Thanks.”

He whined as you patted his cheek softly. Before he could complain properly, you swung a leg over his and straddled him again, making him freeze as he was aware that you hadn’t put your pants back on. You pulled his pants down a bit – not all the way off but enough that you had full access to his dick. He bit his lip and watched you with anticipation, waiting for you lower yourself on him. You didn’t, however, and instead resumed firmly pumping him.

You jerked your head towards the stand with a lamp on it next to the couch. “Top drawer.”

He hesitated before reaching over to it and sliding the drawer open, careful not to unbalance you on his lap. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out a new box of condoms. He leaned back and looked down at it, slightly confused as he then looked up to your face.

You shrugged. “Figured we’d need them.”

He shrugged as well, his hands shaking as he opened the box. “I thought you were on the pill.”

You snorted. “I’m not taking any chances, thanks.”

He laughed a little and pulled a single condom from the box, moaning a little as you started to add a twist to your pumps. His hands were still shaking and he fumbled with the wrapper before you put your free hand over his.

“I got it,” you said reassuringly and he smiled in relief.

You took your other hand from his dick and carefully tore open the packet, pulling the condom out and making sure it was up the right way before pinching the tip of it and rolling it down his length. Making sure it was on properly, you wiped the extra lube off your fingers onto his shirt and leant forward to kiss him.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, he groaned into the kiss as your pelvis pressed against his dick. Rather than lowering yourself on him like he so clearly wanted, you tilted your hips to rub yourself on him, sighing into his mouth as the tip of his dick rubbed your clit. He started to whine in protest, but the sound turned quickly into a groan as you gripped him to run the tip of his dick on your clit. You pulled away from the kiss, looking down to see what you were doing as you steadied yourself with a hand on his chest.

His fringe was sweat dampened and stuck to this forehead as he watched you move his tip up from your slit all the way back up to your clit to circle it. He was a whimpering, gasping mess beneath you and you were thriving in your current position, loving how desperate he was.

Taking him by surprise, you lightly slapped his dick against your clit, causing you to moan softly as his upper body jolted up from the couch, back arched. You smirked as you did it again, enjoying how extreme his reaction was and how hyper sensitive he was.

He gritted his teeth, throwing his head back then bringing it forward again to look at you pleadingly. “Please.”

You were planning on teasing him further, but his desperation made you cave. You nodded at him, cupping his jaw again as his eyelids fluttered shut.

“You’ve been so good for me, it’s only fair I repay the favour.”

You guided his tip to your core, wiping the lube from the condom on his shirt again before holding his face in both your hands. He placed his hands lightly on your hips and bit his lip. As you slowly, _finally_ lowered yourself on him, he let out a long groan that you swallowed up with your lips back on his. Once he was inside you to the hilt, you took a moment to adjust to his size. You knew you were well prepared, but you always needed a moment at first, just to get used to the feeling. He gave you light kisses as you shifted your hips a little, getting settled on top of him.

Once you were completely comfortable, you started to move, starting with a simple rocking of your hips that had him gripping them and moaning uncontrollably. Any other day you would’ve let him be as loud as he wanted, but you knew your bedroom had better sound protection than the living room so you pulled your mouth off his. His eyes were closed as you moved your hand towards his mouth.

“Look at me.”

He furrowed his brows before he opened his eyes, instantly catching sight of your hand by his chin. You had your fore and middle finger held up for him and he looked confused.

“Suck them.”

His eyes widened but he didn’t hesitate as he allowed you to put your fingers in his mouth. He instantly started to swirl his tongue around them, the same way you moved your tongue on his dick. Clearly he’d picked up on some of what you did. He was still moaning around them, but it was muffled a little so you were happy.

The pressure in your lower abdomen was building, but you still needed more. After a while of him sucking on your fingers, you pulled them out of his mouth and wiped them on your shirt. You slowed down your hips enough to pull your shirt up over your head, leaving you completely naked on top of him. You realised in a brief moment of insecurity that he still had all his clothes on but dismissed the thought, focusing on the task at hand.

Soonyoung took initiative and ducked his head down to put his mouth on one of your nipples, rolling the other in his fingers. He sucked on your nipple and trapped it between his lips, alternating between the two actions as you felt the pressure building up more rapidly. You started moving yourself more quickly up and down on his length, experimenting with the tilt of your hips.

You let out a particularly loud moan when you felt him lightly bite your nipple, causing you to surge forward and look down at him. He was staring up at you through his eyelashes, his face dangerously innocent as he kept teething at your nipple, still rolling the other between his fingers. You gripped the hair at the back of his head and growled a little, lifting your hips so that only the head of his dick was still inside you. Your nipple was pulled form his mouth, but he kept his fingers on the other as he keened in protest.

He opened his mouth to complain but you cut him off by slamming back down on him, both of you yelling out in pleasure.

You panted, both of you a little shocked by how much you enjoyed it. There was a pause where you both stared at each other, slack jawed. He came out of the daze first and put his mouth back on your nipple, taking it between his teeth and nibbling at it. You moaned again, realising what he was trying to do. He looked up at you again, still grazing your nipple with his teeth and spurring you on further. Again, you lifted your hips so that he was almost all the way out, then slammed back down on him, your butt hitting his thighs with a dull smack.

Again and again you repeated the slow process of lifting and slamming your hips, speeding up gradually as you both felt your orgasms approaching. As you felt the familiar crescendo in your lower abdomen, you heard Soonyoung release a string of _fucks_ ; usually a good sign he was about to cum.

You resorted to bouncing rapidly on his dick as you took his face in your hands, holding his gaze and kissing him hard. You pulled away, keeping your forehead pressed to his.

“Cum for me Soonyoung.”

With that, he gripped your hips and started to meet your bounces with thrusts of his own, throwing both of you over the edge and into your orgasms. He buried his face in the junction between your neck and shoulder as you slipped your hands into his hair and tugged on it. With what little control you had of your body, you kept bouncing on him through your orgasms, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

Eventually, he started begging you to stop, his dick throbbing inside you as he became unbearably over stimulated. You lifted off him, whimpering a little as his dick left you and you collapsed against this chest. His shirt was sticking to his skin and he moved his hands from your hips to hold you against him, rubbing up and down your spine soothingly. You both panted, bodies tender and sensitive as you recovered.

Soonyoung patted your back. “I need to deal with this.”

You nodded against his chest and dismounted, watching him lethargically as he removed the condom and pulled his pants and boxers back up. The two of you then helped each other stand from the couch, wincing a little as you went. He went into the kitchen to dispose of the condom as you slipped into the bathroom opposite your bedroom, falling onto the toilet and breathing a sigh of relief as you peed.

Once you were finished you went straight into your bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, crawling up it and getting under the covers. Your body was tired and all you wanted to do was lie down for a while, so you settled into the mattress and pulled the duvet around you. You heard Soonyoung go into the living room and make a sound of confusion.

“I’m in here,” you called out to him and heard him come down the hallway.

He appeared in the doorway and smiled at you. His hair was messed up all over and his lips were still somewhat swollen and his shirt was sticking to his body. You threw back the covers and patted the bed for him to join you, but he scrunched his nose.

“I’m gonna shower first,” he said, pulling on his shirt to emphasise his point. “Back in a moment.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before leaving the room to go to the bathroom and you heard the water run. As he showered you slept lightly; exhausted to the point that you couldn’t keep your eyes open.

You were woken by the mattress sinking and opened your eyes to see Soonyoung halfway under the covers. His shoulders sagged when he saw you were awake.

“I tried not to wake you,” he said as he lay down and stretched out an arm for you.

You shuffled closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder as he curled the arm around you. “That’s okay, I wasn’t really sleeping.”

He kissed your temple. “That’s good. Are you sore?”

You shook your head, kissing his chest. “You?”

“No.”

You lifted your head to press a kiss to his lips, letting them linger but with less hunger than before. You spent the rest of the day napping and watching movies on your laptop, deciding to order your dinner rather than make it and eventually falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
